


Blackmail

by goddamn_it_eren



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blackmailer!Sanghyuk, M/M, company worker!Taekwoon, cough cough kinky smut because of Sanghyuk, honestly this is gonna end up being a lot of smut, kinky!sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamn_it_eren/pseuds/goddamn_it_eren
Summary: Han Sanghyuk is a photographer, one that loves to take pictures of celebrities. Not the normal type of photos though, he works to get the scandalous photos of the biggest people in the public eye. Typically he gets paid by the companies to keep quiet about the photos, and he makes a happy living off of it; however when he encounters beautiful company worker Taekwoon, his form of payment becomes Taekwoon himself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy so I kinda procrastinated writing this for a long time, but I hope you enjoy!

Sanghyuk grinned evilly as he used his camera to take another scandalous picture. He had followed a prominent actor from his apartment to a large nightclub before the man had disappeared into the club. Sanghyuk waited outside of the club discreetly, not wanting to draw the bouncers attention. Finally after what seemed like hours, the actor, Kim Wonshik, exited the club. Upon his arm was a beautiful woman who appeared to be an actress from another company. This made Sanghyuk grin, as he could get two companies to pay him with the scandal he was witnessing. As Wonshik leaned down to kiss the woman, Sanghyuk snapped a picture before going back home to plan his next few days out.

When the sun rose the next morning, Hyuk got out of bed and dressed in his best outfit. He knew that to make an impression upon the companies, he would have to look important. The entertainment companies delt with scandals all the time, he had to make sure this one stood apart from others. Grinning, Sanghyuk took the photos from last night and placed them into two envelopes, one for each company. He exited his apartment and made his way to the first company, the one the actress was signed under. It was called Everlasting entertainment, and it was known for its prominent actors and actresses. Sanghyuk walked into the building and when the receptionist saw him, she sighed and immediately called the head of public appearances. Sanghyuk had a well defined reputation with companies like these, as the man that took photos that could ruin a persons life. He receptionist waved him through to the elevators, and Hyuk didn't need to ask where he was going, he had done this enough times in the past. He entered the office of the public appearance head, an aging man known as Mr. Lee. The man was seated at his desk, awaiting Sanghyuks arrival. Sanghyuk sat on front of the man, an evil smile already overtaking his face.

"Han Sanghyuk, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Asked Mr. Lee.

"I'm here because I have a few photos I thought you'd like to see" Sanghyuk took out the photos from one of the envelopes and spread the pictures across Mr. Lee's desk. "You see" continued Hyuk, "I thought you might want to make a deal with me, to save your actresses reputation." Mr. Lee took the photos into his hand and studied them before sighing.

"How much do you want in order to keep you quiet?" He asked. Hyuk grinned, knowing he had won the silent battle.

"I figured that about ten grand would be enough. We both know that number is nothing compared to the money this actress makes for this company. If I release these pictures, you'll suffer a much higher loss". Mr. Lee looked infuriated at Sanghyuks price, however he still nodded his head. "I'll get your check then" Mr. Lee said.

Han Sanghyuk left Everlasting Entertainment 10 gran richer than when he walked in. He had made that much, yet he knew that he would get lots more from the next company. Wonshik was an extremely well known idol, and so this scandal would be worse for him if it was leaked. He made his way to the next company, jellyfish entertainment.

He walked through the large double doors of Jellyfish entertainment with a confident air around him. He moved towards the reception and stopped when he got to the desk.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here for an appointment with your head of public appearances. I have an urgent matter to discuss with him." The receptionist nodded and Sanghyuk thought that she would let him move towards the elevators, but instead she replied, "I'm afraid he is in a meeting at this time, if you come back in two hours he should be free." Sanghyuk nodded and said thank you, but on the inside he was fuming. Sanghyuk had incriminating pictures of one of the top idols from this company, and they told him to wait, for two hours? He would make sure that this man, whoever he was, would be begging at his feet.

He left the building, promising the receptionist he would be back in two hours time, and went to a nearby cafe. His best friend Hongbin worked there so he figured he could complain to him for two hours. When he arrived at the cafe, he saw Hongbin working behind the counter taking orders and making drinks. Hyuk walked up to the counter and waited until Hongbin was finished making the ordered drinks.

"Hey Hyuk, how have you been?" Hongbin asked, giving a nod in Sanghyuk's direction. He started to make another drink, Sanghyuk's usual drink order.

"I'm fine, I took a picture of Kim Wonshik exiting a club and now I'm going to his company to get some money off of it. If I gave it to the press it would be pretty big, and so I know his company will pay good money for it to "disappear"." Sanghyuk had an evil grin upon his face as he told Hongbin his plan. Hongbin listened closely before saying, "That sounds pretty great, but how long are you going to be making money off of taking pictures like this? Soon enough these companies will make it so you can't sneak around them, and what happens to you then?" Hongbin passed Hyuk his drink, making sure to add the whipped cream atop the drink.

Hyuk frowned, he didn't want to think of a time like that. Besides, the companies wouldn't be able to hurt him like that, he was sure of it. "Don't worry Hongbin, I'll be fine. And it's only me I need to take care of, so even if I get hurt no one will be depending on me for money." Sanghyuk replied, trying to calm his friends worries.

"That's another thing Hyuk, when are you going to date someone again? Your last relationship ended a long time ago, and I don't even remember the last time you got laid" Hongbin said. Sanghyuk knew he hadn't been in a relationship in a while nor had he gotten laid in equally as long, but that was a blow to his ego.

"I know I shouldn't lecture you on this, but if you see someone you like try talking to them. Maybe even get laid soon, it might help with your pent up angst." Hongbin continued. Hyuk nodded, sipping on his drink while Hongbin continued on with his lecture. Eventually Hongbin was finished lecturing Hyuk, and by then more customers had come in making Hongbin go back to work. Sanghyuk checked his watch and realized it had been around two hours since he left jellyfish entertainment. It was go time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy so I decided to write another chapter today, and this one actually has Taekwoon in it! I hope you enjoy!

Hyuk confidently strode into the Jellyfish company building and up to the receptionist at her desk.

"I'm Han Sanghyuk, I was here two hours ago asking to meet your head of public relations. I believe you said he would be out of his meeting by now?" Spoke Hyuk, hoping that he would be able to get paid soon.

The receptionist nodded before saying, "if you go down the right hall and go into the first door on your left, you can wait in that room until Mr. Jung can meet with you." Hyuk smiled and thanked her before following the directions.

He found himself in a fairly plain room, only a small table was situated between two armchairs. Sanghyuk sat in one of the armchairs and waited for whoever he was supposed to meet. After waiting for ten minutes, Sanghyuk saw the doorknob turn, and the door opened up.

In came a man so beautiful, Sanghyuk almost punched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The man was just a tad bit shorter than Sanghyuk, at around six feet. He had dark black hair that brushed just above his eyebrows, and he had an ethereal beauty that made Sanghyuk wonder if he was a trainee at the company.

"Hello, I believe you are Han Sanghyuk?" Asked the man, his voice quiet yet strong, " I am Jung Taekwoon, head of public appearances. I believe we need to talk."

Ah, thought Sanghyuk, so this is the man I am supposed to get to pay me. He stared at the man as he sat down across from Sanghyuk and placed a folder on the table between them.

Snapping out of the daze Taekwoon had him in, Sanghyuk cleared his throat and spoke. "Yes, I have photos of Kim Wonshik exiting a club and kissing an upcoming actress. I believe it could have a negative affect upon Wonshik's career if it were to be leaked. Assuming you give me the payment I require, it could go away permanently." Sanghyuk pulled out the envelope containing the pictures. Placing it on the table, Sanghyuk looked up at the man with a smirk, only to be met with the stone cold face of Taekwoon. That face of his annoyed Sanghyuk. He wanted to make that cold façade of Taekwoon's break.

"Yes...I do believe that would be bad for his career. However there is a limit to how much we can do to keep you quiet." Said Taekwoon, his cold eyes focused on Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk grinned, however the smile was tense as he was filled with anger. 'There's a limit to how much we can do'? Well, Sanghyuk will see about that. He eyed up the man across from him, thinking about how he could push the man's limit. The man's beauty did not match his personality, and Sanghyuk wanted to see what the man would look like without this confidence of his. Then, Hongbin's words came back to him. "I you see someone you like try talking to them...maybe even get laid". Well, thought Sanghyuk, I believe I will finally do what Hongbin wants.

Taekwoon continued on, "first tell us what you believe you should be paid to keep this quiet. We will then make a compromise." Sanghyuk stood up then, walking around the table until he was standing next to the armchair Taekwoon was in. He leaned down, placing his hands on each of the sides of the chair, trapping Taekwoon between the chair and his body. Taekwoon was gazing up at him from where he sat, his once cold eyes now held a confused look.

Sanghyuk leaned down til his mouth was next to Taekwoon's ear and whispered, "Mr. Jung, the only thing I want from this company to keep quiet is you."

Suddenly, he was being pushed back, and he nearly stumbled from the force of Taekwoon's push. The man stood up, his eyes tinged with anger.

"Are you suggesting that you will reveal the pictures if you do not have me? What are you talking about? This company will pay you a good sum of money to keep quiet, there is no need to be dramatic." Taekwoon's voice was stronger than before, showing his annoyance at Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk was not going to back down from what he had decided to do. He would have the man, and he knew if he pushed hard enough he would get what he wanted. The thought of Taekwoon's cold face breaking and shattering from Sanghyuk fucking him was strong in Hyuk's mind. He was desperate to have Taekwoon under him, and Sanghyuk couldn't deny the happiness that came with the thought of Taekwoon being his 'pet'.

"I believe it would be the best option for you to consider my offer. How awful would it be if the head of public affairs couldn't stop a small photographer from ruining Kim Wonshik's image?" As he spoke, Sanghyuk moved closer to the standing man until he had Taekwoon cornered between the wall and himself. "But on the other hand, how good would you appear to the company if you were able to dodge a bullet to Wonshik's career just by talking to the man who took an incriminating photo of the companies prized artist."

Sanghyuk moved away from Taekwoon and towards the table at the center of the room. He wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and folded it. He stepped back to Taekwoon and placed his number into the man's breast pocket. Patting it he said, "when you make your decision, give me a call. If in less than a week I hear nothing, I'll assume that means you'll be happy to watch me release the photos to the press." After saying this Sanghyuk went to the table, picked up his packet of photographs, and walked out of the room and company and towards his apartment.

Three days later, Sanghyuk was beating himself up over what he had done at the company. He had yet to hear from Taekwoon, and his hope for getting what he wanted from the man was starting to disappear.

"Yah, you're such an idiot Sanghyuk! Of course your threat won't work! A big company like Jellyfish will be able to handle a scandal with ease!" Pacing around his apartment, Sanghyuk continuing telling himself what an idiot he was. He had known when he saw Taekwoon that someone like him wouldn't be easy to push around, and then he went and made a huge mistake.

Then, he heard his phone ring. Running to where he left it on his couch, he stared at the screen. It was a number he didn't recognize, although it did have the Seoul area code just like Sanghyuk. He figured 'fuck it might as well' before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" Asked Sanghyuk

"Hello" spoke a soft voice. "This is Jung Taekwoon. Han Sanghyuk, I accept your offer."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is chained-to-Taekwoon if you want to talk!


End file.
